Ion implantation is a semiconductor device fabrication technique that may be used to change the electronic properties of a semiconductor wafer by adding specific dopants to the wafer. More particularly, in conventional ion implantation, a desired ion species to be implanted into the wafer may be ionized, accelerated to a predetermined kinetic energy, and directed as an ion beam towards the surface of a semiconductor wafer loaded in an ion implantation target chamber. Based on the predetermined kinetic energy, the desired ion species may penetrate into the semiconductor wafer to a certain depth. As such, ions may be embedded (i.e., implanted) into the semiconductor wafer, which may thereby alter the electrical properties of the semiconductor wafer.